


With a little Demon love and a Moose

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a couple of stories about Sam and Crowley through out various time through out the seasons<br/>Ment to be slightly humorous :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a little Demon love and a Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes that is a Princess Bride reference ,Yes this is supposed to be somewhat funny, enjoy

Crowley was bored, bored, BORED. So he thought of going down to see what the good old Winchesters were doing. He popped into the dingy hotel room they had been staying at this week. Hiding in the dark corner. He caught the most wonderful sight. Sam Winchester naked on the bed fucking himself with a plastic toy the other hand wrapped around his hard aching cock. Murmuring fuck under his breath. Crowley felt his dick hit his zipper fast. "Well, well,well ..enjoying yourself moose?" Crowley grinned stepping out of the dark. Sam stopped his pupils blown wide, his back still arched. "Though this one of the more prettier things I've walked in on" . Sam's only response was to jam the toy further up his ass , throw his head back and moan "god, I hate you" . Crowley was confused he thought the moose's reaction would be to flee . "Crowley" Sam moaned "please" 

"Please what love?"

"something... Anything ... Touch me please"

"As you wish , moose"

Crowley climbed up on the bed . Pining Sam underneath him. "Now we need get rid of this thing" Crowley grabbed the toy and pulled it out of Sam's ass. Sam let out a displeasing groan. "Shhh ,Love i'm going to fill you with something better" Crowley undid his pants and pulled out his leaking cock. Sam eyed with lust. "Turn over" 

Sam obeyed flipping himself over on the bed his ass completely on display for him and desperately pushed towards him. "Please...please Crowley.....Fuck me ..Fuck me"  
"As you wish,love" Crowley pushed his thick cock into Sam's greedy opening. Pushing in deep until his balls touch the flesh of Sam's ass. Crowley pulled back out slowly making Sam whine and hump the mattress in frustration. "Stop that!" Crowley angrily grabbed Sam's hips and thrust in hard. Sam moaned. 

"You like that ? huh Sam ...you like that"

"yes..yes!..Please Crowley"

Crowley Fucked Sam so hard it left bruises on his hips. 

"Im about to cum" "Fill me" 

Crowley release Filling Sam's delicious ass like a cream filled doughnut.  
Then Sam kissed him so gently so lovingly on his lips he woke.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! ...of course it was a dream Sam was way too needy"


End file.
